Clock Tower 2: Struggle Within
Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within (Ghost Head in Japanese version) is a point and click survival horror game. It was released in 1998 for the Sony PlayStation. Plot In the opening, two people are seen holding flashlights and digging in a graveyard. One of them uncovers the dirt and finds a baby which almost suffocated to death. This girl was taken in and later named Alyssa. Flash forward to seventeen years later, Alyssa Hale is a schoolgirl who has been having dark visions of murdering people ever since she received her father's amulet. She wakes up only to discover that those dreams have come true. There is a cold-blooded, immoral male personality inside her named "Mr. Bates" who makes her do things. However, when she has her amulet, it keeps her safe from his invasions. She was released out of a mental hospital and is staying with a family friend. As she arrives at the Tate home, she discovers the grisly secret of the "Maxwell Curse". In order to survive, Alyssa will have to trust her dark side, Bates. Chapters This game contains chapters unlike the other games. *'Chapter 1 - The Cursed Yellow Doll': The protagonist of the story, Alyssa Hale, arrives at the Tate house only to discover something is terribly wrong. *'Chapter 2 - Noisy Monster's Cage': Alyssa is taken to Memorial Hospital after being knocked unconscious. *'Chapter 3 - The Fathers': Alyssa learns of her real origins. Endings Ending A: Philip Tate and Allen Hale are shown in a graveyard digging up baby Alyssa and a statue. Then, Alyssa and Alex Corey are shown to be in front of the laboratory (which exploded and is on fire). Ending B: Alyssa escapes from the laboratory with Detective Alex Corey. This results in Alyssa asking Corey if her father is safe, and him responding that it's a miracle to be alive after what they've been through. Ending C: Alyssa escapes from the laboratory with Reporter Bowman. This results in Alyssa asking Bowman if it's a good idea to leave the lab the way it is, and him responding that they aren't much help at that point. Ending D: Alyssa stumbles upon Shannon who blames her for cursing her. Then, Shannon kills Alyssa by strangling her to death. Ending E: Bates kills Allen Hale with a survival knife. Ending F: George Maxwell kills Bates in the computer room of the lab. Ending G: (This ending can only be activated if the player does not examine Michael's armor in the 1st chapter) Alyssa walks into a courtyard and examines a puddle of blood on the ground. George Maxwell throws Michael's armor from the roof and it lands on her, killing her. Ending H: Bates finds Shannon and is shot dead by her. Ending I: After Alyssa throws the statue and the kerosene in the fireplace, Stephanie misses her attack, and Bates takes her knife and stabs her. After this, if the player does not pick up the amulet, Stephanie gets up and stabs Bates. Ending J: Philip strangles Bates in the basement. Ending K: After Bates meets Philip on 1st floor, he enters the dining room and screams. When Alyssa/Bates enters the reading room (with the key found on Phillip's arm on the ground), he/she finds Philip sitting in a chair and Stephanie enters by the window and stabs both. Ending L: Bates takes over Alyssa's body and kicks Stephanie. The player then has a choice of either locking the bedroom door or not. If you don't, the player will obtain this ending. Depending on Picking up the Amulet, Alyssa/Bates goes on the balcony to see a dead Aunt Kathryn. Then, Stephanie appears and stabs Alyssa/Bates to death. Ending M: Alyssa pushes Stephanie, telling Kathryn to run and leave the bedroom. If the player does not put down the amulet before these events, the player will obtain this ending. Stephanie then gets up and runs to Alyssa, stabbing her. Characters Alyssa Hale Bates George Maxwell Philip Tate Kathryn Tate Stephanie Tate Michael Tate Ashley Tate Doug Boman Alex Corey Henry Kaplan Allen Hale